


The Agent and The Heiress

by Discowitchyy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kingsman AU, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discowitchyy/pseuds/Discowitchyy
Summary: You’re the daughter of two prominent politicians in the United States. Your life is an endless party until everything comes crashing down. You meet a cowboy who turns out to be a secret agent who is assigned to protect you with his life. Could you and Agent Whiskey of the statesmen find romance in all the chaos?
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	The Agent and The Heiress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first attempt at writing for whiskey (aka my favorite fictional cowboy lmao) this is part 1 of idk how many but let me know what you guys think in the comments! You can message me on tumblr @discowitchyy or on discord @heytheredemonsitsmeyaboiii for any questions or comments. I also have a Pinterest board I made for the overall mood and aesthetic of the fic here! https://pin.it/6loNqmS And I also made a playlist to the songs mentioned here! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6bBYM38SeFF2HPzVBUmb3F?si=EGi6mS8lQru9nDsEr0A_Rg

Chapter 1: Bad Night At The Danceteria 

“Shit” was the only thing you could mumble to yourself as you sat in your small cell. You looked rough, to say the least. The last few days of your life we’re hands down some of the craziest. This is coming from the girl who spent many weekends in foreign places like Monaco and Dubai. Where you gambled your parent’s money away and had affairs with hot heirs and princes. You are the daughter of two prominent politicians in the United States. Your family has friends in high places, to say the least. Your family hangs around people like the Kennedy’s, The Clinton’s, the Bush’s, the Obama’s, and now the Biden’s. You weren’t the biggest fan of any of these people. You thought of them to be a bunch of war criminals but you kept that opinion to yourself. You have two older brothers. They are both highly educated with law degrees from Harvard and Brown. They are the Crown Jewels of your family, you always felt. But then there was you. You wanted to do something different. You went to fashion school at NYU where you also minored in French. In college, you had fun, maybe a little too much fun. You partied hard and found yourself at the center of many controversies. You didn’t care, you were living life to the fullest which is what you always had done. But now those days are over. You are a woman in your mid 20’s. Your older brother, Miles, and his wife just had their first baby. Then your second oldest brother Alex announced his engagement to his wife Natalia, the daughter of a powerful broker on Wall Street. Then there was you, the youngest. You had recently returned from Dubai where you were caught having an affair with an heir who was twice your age. You’ve always had a weakness for older men. Maybe it was too much consumption of Lana Del Rey in your teen years or being around people who were older all the time. It got you in trouble almost every time. You don’t care though, you had given up on guys your age a long time ago. Recently, your mom has tried to get you with JFK’s grandson, John Schlossberg. You were interested but you fear commitment so you just went with the flow until you got bored. Other than your weakness for older men your life was good. Hell, it was really good until you got yourself in this mess. 

ONE WEEK EARLIER

The music was loud and you couldn’t see straight. You were in a club called Dancerteria in Manhattan. On this night, Girls On Film by Duran Duran was playing at full blast. Your best friend and closest confide Julie was rocking up and down to the music with you. You stood with an arm wrapped around you. This arm belonged to some European guy you had just met. You thought he was hot and had a funny accent. You were pretty sure he was German or French but you didn’t care. He was really easy on the eyes. Plus, you had a few shots too so you were overstimulated, to say the least. As the song started to die down your European counterpart started to get a little handsy. He started to grab your thigh and kiss your neck. Again, he was hot so you were kinda into it. You both made your way out of the dance floor and into the bathroom where things escalated. Your mouths collided and he started to unzip the back of your dress. Things were getting hot and heavy as you made out in the neon-lit bathroom of the club. Before things got any further though, you heard loud gunshots that echoed through the club.  
You and your partner ducked for cover. In a moment of bravery, You ran out of the bathroom to find Julie. Julie was nowhere to be seen. You feared the worst, “Julie! Julie!” you yelled as you ran. As you tried to run out of the club, you were knocked to your feet by a man. He was tall, very tall as a matter of fact. You cried out in pain as he knocked the air out of you. As you tried to get up he yanked your hair. You cried out another scream of pain. But thanks to your paranoid mom, she had paid for you to go to self-defense classes. So you grabbed the man by his forearm and pulled him in front of you. You then kick his left kneecap in with the heel part of your heel and he is knocked to his knees. After being knocked to his knees, you punch him in the throat and he is out for the count. “Holy shit” you whisper to yourself in surprise. As you start to limp into safety, another man grabs you from behind and tries to drag you away. You kick and scream in an attempt to escape his hold, “let me go goddamnit!” You cried. As you both struggle for the upper hand, your attacker is then pulled away from you by some sort of rope. As you tumble on the concrete, you see a man in the shadows kneeing your attacker in the chest. “Is that lasso?” you ask yourself. “What the hell is going on in Manhattan tonight?” You huff to yourself again as you wipe the blood from your temple.  
Your attacker is knocked out on the pavement. You see the man in the shadows gather up his rope as he slowly walked towards you. “Come one step closer jackass and your ass is grass.” You assert as you try to pull yourself back up. He laughs and reaches his hand out to you. You look up at him only to be met with a man wearing a stetson cowboy hat and an almost comedic mustache. “Darlin’, believe me, I’m sure your threat is valid but I’m here to help.” He says to you in a thick southern accent. You look at him and laugh. “Now why the hell would a wannabe Burt Reynolds looking ass man want to help me, a poor, helpless woman.” He laughs at you. “Darlin’ you’re not just any poor helpless woman. You’re one of the L/N’s and last time I checked, your family ain't a bunch of nobodies.” He explained. You cave, and finally, take his hand and he helps you up. Your vision is still dizzy, so as you try to pull yourself to your feet, you fall into his arms. “I- can take very good care of myself,” you say in your slurred speech. The man laughs yet again and remarks, “Oh I’m sure you can sugar. I saw you knock that man out flat, but you took quite the fall.” He grabs your arm and slings it around his shoulder. His other arm goes around your waist to stabilize you. As you see his face under the streetlights you see his honey brown eyes. “Damn what is this fine ass cowboy doing rescuing me,” you think to yourself. “Who the hell are you, cowboy?” You ask. “My name is Agent Whiskey, of the Statesman and I’ve been sent here to rescue you and protect you.” He replies to you.”You're joking right?” You half-laugh at him. “I’m afraid I’m being frank with you darlin’.” He replies as he helps you walk. “Why?” Is the only question you can only think of to ask. “Your brothers and their wives were abducted today.” He says. “These people also had plans to take you too. They almost did but they got the wrong person.” He continued. “Julie…” you gasped to yourself. At this point, you had both made it to a vehicle and he opened the door for you as you leaned on the side of the car. “Why the hell should I get in the car with a cowboy, secret agent named after an alcoholic beverage? Man, I need to stop taking so many shots.” You struggled to say. He laughs again, “darlin’, I’m the only man you can trust this side of the Mississippi. We need to get you the hell outta dodge before they realize they got the wrong gal.” He explains. You laugh at his comment and remark, “ I hope I’m not going to regret this later.” You then start to stagger forward and before you fall again he catches you in his arms. “Fine, let’s get the hell out of here.” You comply. He nods his head and helps you onto your feet. You finally make your way into the passenger's seat where you lean back on the headrest. “What the fuck am I doing?” You ponder to yourself. Your fingers graze over the side of your temples only to reveal a cut. You winced as you felt it and looked at your knuckles. They were bruised shades of purple and red. You then lean farther back in your seat and then almost instantaneously fall asleep from exhaustion.


End file.
